


Eugeo has to pee.

by Anonymous



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Clothed Wetting, Comfort, Desperation, Omorashi, Wetting, comforting kirito, im sorry, its just eugeo needing to pee, kirito comforting eugeo, or any dick, theres no sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The sheer force of the three swords clashing blew a hole in the otherwise strong cathedral walls. However, Alice is blown back onto the grassy field, and Eugeo and Kirito are sucked out of the cathedral instead.Basically, what would it be like if Eugeo was climbing the wall instead of Alice? And, what if Eugeo also really, really had to pee?Kirito comforts Eugeo and is a good friend.Warning: this is an Omorashi fic, so, Eugeo wets himself basically.
Relationships: Eugeo & Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	Eugeo has to pee.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: OMORASHI.  
> This means it contains desperation, wetting, that sort of thing. If you’re not into that, maybe don’t read.  
> There's no sex whatsoever, no nakedness, no real relationship, just Kirito being a good friend and making sure Eugeo doesn't feel too embarrassed.
> 
> ALSO, I like the idea of Eugeo being the one climbing up with Kirito, so maybe i'll do something else with that idea in the future!

**”HAAAAAAAAAH!”** The two boys ran at Alice, swords ready to strike. Alice ran at them, ready to block their attack. The three swords met, but Alice’s sword had made a crack in the cathedral wall. The sheer force of contact from the swords blew a hole in the otherwise strong cathedral, forcing Alice to be blown back against the grass, but Eugeo and Kirito were sucked onto the outside of the wall, and it closed shortly after. 

* * *

Kirito hung onto his sword for dear life, while also holding onto Eugeo’s wrist. They never once thought they would be dangling outside of a cathedral wall by a sword stuck into the stone, that’s for sure. 

“Alright Eugeo, I’m gonna pull you up, you stick your sword into the stone once you’re up,” he called out, tilting his head down to see the blondes face. He looked a little nervous, but what did he expect from someone being held up by his wrist? “Make sure you jam it in as far as you can!” 

“Okay!” Eugeo almost shouted. Suddenly, he was being lifted, and once he got high enough, he rammed his sword in between the bricks. Kirito released his hold on his wrist and looked at the boy. He couldn’t help but chuckle at their situation, earning a laugh from the other. Then, Kirito realised; what now? 

“So, what do we do? We can’t climb with just our swords, we’d need something else to pull us up.” Kirito hummed to himself, thinking of ways to get up to the top. "What's the highest floor we can climb?"

"Hmm...we can climb up to the 95th floor, there's a lookout up there that we can climb through. Since we're on the 80th right now, that's quite the climb. We could create pitons to climb up with." Eugeo suggested, and Kirito agreed that it was a good idea. They created a chain to keep them together, along with pitons to stab into the wall to assist in the climbing. Eugeo rammed the first piton into the wall, then grabbed onto it, swinging himself up onto the metallic rod. Once he was up and Kirito did the same, the two put their swords back into their scabbards and continued climbing up to the 85th floor. Jumping up and kneeling on the stone pavement, Kirito held out his hand and pulled Eugeo up, and the two sat back against the cathedral wall.

"Haah..." Eugeo sighed deeply, pulling his knees close to his chest. Climbing that wall took great strength, and he knew that Kirito was a lot stronger. Although, when he glanced over he noticed that he looked worn out, too. Resting his head on his knees, he closed his eyes. At that moment, he felt a slight pressure in his bladder. _'Right now? Seriously?'_ He thought, resting a hand on his tummy.

"That was some climb, huh." Kirito looked over as he spoke. He looked around, taking in the scenery; the colours of the sky, the beautiful green forests, the well-crafted buildings that stood out among the green of the trees. The stars were shining too, and when he saw Eugeo's eyes, he saw that they sparkled from the bright lights. However, Eugeo didn't reply, and he wondered if the boy had nodded off. Nudging his arm, he managed to startle him.

"Huh? What?"

"You looked like you fell asleep," Kirito chuckled at him, "looked cute." Eugeo blushed a light shade of red at this and nudged him right back.

"K-Kirito!" The two laughed, feeling like kids again. Eugeo certainly felt like a kid, being too embarrassed to ask Kirito about what they'll do regarding the bathroom.

* * *

A couple of hours. It had been a couple of hours. At first, it was just a small twinge in his bladder, nothing serious. Now, however, he was holding himself more often. It was embarrassing, having to pee this badly in front of his best friend and fellow elite swordsman. Looking over at Kirito, who was sat on the ledge with his legs hanging over, he took this chance to squeeze himself to relieve the desperation.

"Hey, the view from here is beautiful!" Kirito called out to him, resting his elbows on his knees, his hands on his cheeks. Turning to look at him, he kept his hands on his cheeks as he did so, squishing them a bit as he turned. To Eugeo, this was _incredibly cute_ and he couldn't resist getting up and sitting next to him. Crossing his legs, he sat beside Kirito and looked out at the horizon. The sky was dark and the stars twinkled at them as if they knew how pretty they were. As he was admiring the view in front of them, he felt a wave of desperation wash over him and jammed his hands in between his legs.

"Eugeo?" Kirito looked over, first noticing his bright red face, then his eyes trailed down to where his hands were. "Are you...okay?"

"I-I...uh, I have to..." He started, but couldn't finish his sentence. He slowly moved his legs so that his feet hung off the edge, then squeezed his thighs together. The desperation suddenly felt a lot worse now.

"Eugeo..." Kirito's expression was sympathetic and that reassured the boy. He put a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it gently. "Are you...are you okay with going over the edge? Or, against the wall?"

"No, no I can't, It's indecent!" Eugeo shook his head vigorously, even though he desperately wanted to do so. The thing is, it wasn't so much that it was indecent, rather the fact that Eugeo was just extremely shy about peeing in public. After all, Kirito could look. He knew he wouldn't, but it still made him nervous. Another wave overcame him, and he hunched over slightly, pressing down on himself to stop any leaking. That didn't help though, as he ended up leaking a bit anyway. He felt tears welling in his eyes and closed them. Kirito noticed this and shifted closer to him rather than away, putting his arm around him.

"You're not moving away from me?" Eugeo questioned him, "You could get wet..."

"I know, but I'd rather stick with you through embarrassment than leave you on your own. Unless you'd rather I moved, of course." Eugeo shook his head at this, letting him know that he was okay with Kirito sitting next to him.

* * *

The two had opted to sit and talk about everything they had done together; travelling, training, living, all in the last 2 years. And now they were here, on a pavement ledge of the cathedral, with Eugeo about to wet himself. As he thought that, he felt the familiar twinge and squeezed his thighs together to stop it. However, this time it didn't stop. Each leak before had led to this. He trembled as he tried to keep it together, but as the stream started, it didn't stop. An audible hiss could be heard, and Kirito glanced down to see a wet patch form on the blonde's pants, and urine spread across the ledge reaching to his own thighs. He watched as it dripped over the edge, and looked up to see the boys face. His face was a bright shade of red, and he hung his head to avoid looking at his friend. Eugeo felt shivers running through his body as the pleasure from finally releasing overtook him, and he let out a soft sigh mixed with a slight moan. 

After what felt like a few minutes, it stopped. Eugeo's shoulders slumped and he groaned at the realisation that he not only got himself wet but Kirito too.

"I'm sorry, Kirito..." He whispered, avoiding his gaze. Kirito just patted his head, then pulled him into a hug. The hug lasted a few seconds before he whispered back, "It's alright, it happens."

Kirito was good at reassuring him, and Eugeo really did feel like it was alright. Granted, it probably didn't happen all that often, and he's pretty sure it's never happened to Kirito, but he felt better about it none the less.

"We'll dry out by morning, Eugeo. It's okay." Kirito said, smiling at him. He was right. It would be uncomfortable being in wet pants, but they'll dry. The two shuffled back against the wall of the cathedral, and Eugeo rested his head on the boy's shoulder, finally being able to relax after holding it for so long. He felt content with this.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I'm sorry oops  
> I hope at least someone out there likes this!!  
> This fic has been on my mind for a while, so I had to write it eventually.


End file.
